A. Technical Summary:
The present invention relates to an enzyme electrode or an electrochemical biosensor which is suitable for the electrochemical determination of the concentration and/or for the survey of one of several components that may be present in a fluid test sample. As an enzyme system, generally every dihydronicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NAD) or dihydronicotinamide adenine dinucleotide phosphate (NADP) dependent system can be considered. These systems combine the selectivity of enzymes with the sensitivity of amperometric detection and are of great interest to the diagnostics industry. The reduction of the nicotinamide co-enzymes (NAD and NADP) is particularly important because they are produced in reactions catalyzed by dehydrogenases. Dehydrogenase catalyzed reactions according to the equation: ##STR1## play an important role in biological cells and analytical reactions. Several hundred different dehydrogenases are known which Selectively catalyze the conversion of various substrates into products. When the substrate is oxidized, the coenzymes NAD.sup.+ and NADP.sup.+ are reduced to NADH and NADPH respectively. These co-enzymes are a necessary element in the reaction due to their ability to act with enzymes to form an energy transferring redox couple.
B. State of the Art:
A variety of reactions relevant to the field of biochemical analysis which use NAD(P) dependent oxireductases are at least in principle capable of being carried out through the use of such enzymes, cf. D. W. Moss et al in N. W. Tietz (Ed.), Textbook of Clinical Chemistry, Pp. 619-763, W. B. Saunders, Philadelphia, 1986. Generally, the change in the coenzyme, NAD(P)H concentration is determined by optical methods which can cause problems when colored or turbid samples are processed. As an alternative, electrochemical methods, in the form of biosensors, can be used.
It is known that the direct oxidation of NAD(P)H on an electrode surface requires a very high overpotential which leads to undesired phenomena such as electrode fouling or strong interference by contaminating substances. A number of publications and patents published in recent years have dealt with overcoming such problems, partly by the use of mediator molecules. The substances are initially reduced by NAD(P)H and then oxidatively regenerated in a second step at the anode. The use of a mediator facilitates the use of a lower electrochemical potential as compared to direct NAD(P)H oxidation. This is illustrated by the following equations: ##STR2## Examples for such mediators are often dyestuffs, like methylene blue, Meldola's Blue, Nile Blue, or Toluidine Blue L. Gorton, J. Chem. Soc. Faraday Trans. 1, 82 (1986), 1245-1258!. These compounds often have the disadvantage that they themselves are reoxidized at such a high potential that all the relevant interferences are not always suppressed. In particular, in case of the determination of analytes in blood or urine, is it necessary to avoid the direct oxidation of ascorbic acid (Vitamin C), acetaminophen, bilirubin, and uric acid. This makes an oxidation potential in the range of 0 to 150 mV (versus silver/silver chloride reference) desirable. Furthermore, a high chemical turnover rate between NAD(P)H and the mediator as well as between mediator and the anode is desirable to obtain a sufficiently high current density. This aspect is crucial in particular for a desired miniaturization of biosensors and is not or only insufficiently covered by previously described mediators. The data of Table 8 herein demonstrate that the present mediator can meet this standard. In the case of a low turnover rate between NAD(P)H and mediator, there is observed an increase of the apparent oxidation potential in the presence of substrate. Furthermore, many of the prior art mediators are not sufficiently soluble in aqueous solution thereby necessitating the use of organic solvents and complex coating techniques for applying these mediators to an electrode. This limits the number of useable carrier materials for the biosensor, in particular in the field of polymers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and it is an object of the present invention to provide mediators for the electrocatalytic oxidation of NADH or NADPH on carbon electrodes, particularly those produced by screen printing techniques. It is a further object of this invention to provide electrodes bearing the present mediators and NAD(P)H having an oxidation potential where current saturation occurs which is in the range of from 0 to 150 mV as measured against a silver/silver chloride reference electrode with the ability to obtain current densities on the order of 100 .mu.A/cm.sup.2 at 5 mmol/L NAD(P)H. In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide mediators which are soluble in aqueous media and which do not inhibit enzymatic activity.